Fiber optic structured cabling is a convenient way to facilitate cable connectivity at a data center or building or other location. Structured cabling stands in contrast to direct connections in which lines run from one object to another without structured patch panels. One of the challenges in the structured cabling area is to provide greater and greater density of connections while maintaining the desired usability.